villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fritz Huhnmorder
The mad scientist in the stop-motion animated sketch comedy series Robot Chicken, Fritz Huhnmorder appears in the opening sequence as the main antagonist. The sequence begins with him going outside his castle and finding a road-killed chicken which he takes to his lab and brings it back to life as a cyborg (the robot chicken). He then straps the bird into a chair and forces him to watch bad TV shows forever as a strange form of torture. The TV show then makes up the episode. The episode has a mature rating, featuring death every episode as well as a humping robot and stoned characters. His name is never mentioned, but the official website and merchandise for Robot Chicken is where he gets his name and backstory. In the 100th episode, the Robot Chicken manages to escape after the maid releases him so that she can clean his chair. In response, the Mad Scientist abducts the chicken's wife (leaving behind a video so that he'll be aware of what happened) and begins torturing her in the same fashion in order to lure him into a trap. The Robot Chicken then battles the original Robot Chicken characters, only to discover that the Mad Scientist has apparently already killed the cyborg's wife and turned her into fried chicken. Furious, he battles the Mad Scientist, causing his hand to be trapped in one of the metal cuffs of his own torture chair. The Robot Chicken then crushes him underneath the television sets he was forced to watch previously, killing him. Afterwards, his head is seen on a table as the Robot Chicken and his wife rejoice. Shortly thereafter, he is revived by Robot Chicken as a cyborg and made to endure the same torture to which Robot Chicken was previously subjected. Gallery The Rescue Robot Chicken Adult Swim Trivia *Fritz's only line is "It's alive!", which he only says off-screen during the opening sequence. The line is voiced by Les Claypool who also created the theme song. *Huhnmorder is German for "chicken murderer." *The official website gives Fritz a history never explored in the show. It states that he used to live a boring life of helping others with his science before he went insane and became the chicken killing villain he is today. When he saw the chicken outside he planned on torturing him with the TV simply out of his hatred of chickens. It's possible that chickens drove him insane. *He has severe asthma. *Fritz is obsessed over by a little girl. *He constantly vomits offscreen. *He played the sousaphone in high school. *He does his hair with a static electricity ball. *He killed his own wife over a belly button piercing. *His hatred of chickens was spurred when he was three years old, a chicken killed his father. *It's stated on Adult Swim's bio for him that he enjoys sushi. *He can talk, but suffers from severe glossophobia. *In the season 7 finale, it's revealed that he has a son. *In the sketch "Euthanasia" from season 1 episode "Nightmare Generator", there is a picture of him and Robot Chicken hanging on the wall in the background. A similar picture can be seen in "Chappaqua Follies" from earlier episode "Badunkadunk" during the same season albeit this time without Robot Chicken. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mute Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Mischievous Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revived Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Crime Lord Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off